


地球受相关合集

by unimo1007



Category: Thai Actors RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unimo1007/pseuds/unimo1007
Summary: 球哥受总集
Relationships: MixEarth, allEarth
Kudos: 6





	地球受相关合集

关于“救火”事件的真相 01

Earth不止一次在节目上说过自己梦到“救火”的事。  
他自己把这当成笑话和很多人都讲过。  
Mix在听到之后却找到了事件的另一个主人公，那个床单被弄得一片狼藉的房屋主人。  
男性Alpha就像知晓Mix来意一样放松而愉悦，他甚至没等mix开口，就自顾自地回忆起来：“你家的Beta有多好吃你应该知道。”  
Mix攥紧拳头：“你明明是他的朋友。”  
“对啊，朋友这么长时间，他的每次课业都有我的帮助，一点睡梦中的小报酬也不算过分才对。”

Mix回剧组的时候看到Earth躺在休息室沙发上睡着了。  
他一直很大只，此刻更是占据整个沙发。室内空调明明温度很低，这个怕热的人却还是只穿了背心短裤，背心下边缘还被他抓挠身体的时候卷了上去，露出漂亮的腹肌和半个挺立的奶子。短裤也随着他的动作紧紧裹着这位校之月挺翘的臀部，甚至从一侧露出些下身器官的形状。  
休息室算半个私人空间，但还是会有进出的演职人员。  
Mix甚至都不用推开门，就能闻到里面浓郁的，来自其他人的信素味道。  
大概是身为Beta，这位校之月一向对自己的魅力毫无自觉，总是接受所有人的示好和暧昧，甚至作为长期锻炼的成果带点得意的向别人展示自己的肌肉和身材。Beta几乎和残疾差不多的鼻子完全无法意识到空气中近乎爆炸浓度的信素，Mix每次都对此头痛不已。  
他知道Earth一贯属于身体本能大于理性的人，很早就品尝过性爱的快乐，而且因为想和这位Beta接触的人太多，乖乖不动就有alpha和omega上来服侍讨取，所以Earth大多数时候是被动的那个。  
但Mix知道自己是个意外。  
Mix总是个意外。  
他分化成Omega那年自己都有些震动，因为从没想过会是这个性别。但很快他自我接受并且进一步意识到，他虽然是Omega，但天生是排斥Alpha的。每每闻到Alpha们野兽一样毫不遮掩的信素味道，他都有一种窒息感。  
还好Earth是个Beta。  
如果暗恋的人和自己天生相斥，这也太悲惨了些。  
但现今看到Earth这个模样，他倒宁愿对方颈后的腺体不是摆设，而是可以真的让他咬下去标记。  
Mix走上前踢醒了Earth。  
这个看上去像只大型犬科动物的人从愤怒中醒来，却在看到他的时候揉起眼睛：“你拍完了？”  
Mix点头：“一起回去？”  
“我就在等你。”Earth打了个哈欠，随即毫不在意地拉下自己的衣服穿上外套。  
Mix的手抬起来按住Beta的后颈将他拉近，吻了下对方鼻尖：“在等我啊？真乖。”  
Earth望向他，突如其来的近距离让黑皮大型犬的肤色又深了几分，他打掉Mix的手有些不安地望向门外：“等会还有人进来……”  
“怎么，你是觉得被人发现一个Omega将你压在身下很羞耻么？”Mix笑得开心，“放心，不可能有人会发现的，就算有，我是个Omega你也很安全。”  
他的手指在Earth手腕上来回磨蹭：“只要在人前，你就会很安全，但你现在准备好和我回去了么？”  
Earth挠挠头发，低低嗯了一声。

“其实我也没干什么，”男性Alpha吸了口饮料，“不过是趁他睡觉的时候碰了一下。”  
Mix没吭声，死死盯着眼前的Alpha，忍住所有想要揍人的冲动。  
“你知道他睡着的时候有多可口，所以我没能忍住。但是背心是他自己掀上去的，可能因为我那天空调温度没降下来。”男人陷入回忆的神情，满足地笑了：“他的奶子可真漂亮，你知道我们同学私底下都会叫这位校之月小奶牛的。然后我就想，我需要把这一刻记录下来。”  
“我拿出了手机，一只手捏上他的奶子，软得我当场就要化了。一个Beta居然有这么漂亮的胸部也太难得。”男人舔舔嘴唇：  
“所以我就直接玩了玩，那么软的奶子不捅一捅实在可惜。”

Mix停下车，随即解下安全带。  
Earth本来捧着手机，感受到异常抬起头来看向他：“我们不是还没到么？这里是哪里？”  
窗外一片漆黑，甚至都没有其他车辆的声音。一直在专注于社交软件上的Earth完全没意识到身旁的司机走了一条怎样的路。  
“哥，我需要问你一些事情。”  
即使大条像Earth这样，也听出了自己这个后辈语气中的异常，但他没当一回事，反而伸出手指在对方眼前晃晃：“今天吃错药啦，怎么会用敬称？”  
他的手腕被捉住：“你之前告诉我谁在朋友家洗床单的事，现在能详细地说一遍么？”  
Earth有些疑惑：“哈？你都听过了还有什么好讲的。”  
Mix掀开Beta的T恤，露出校之月的分明的腹肌和饱满的胸部。不知是不是因为紧张褐色的乳尖完全挺立，被调教多时的乳首有着漂亮的形状。校之月深色的肌肤在他白皙的手掌下微微颤抖，明明性感至极的身体居然显得有些可怜兮兮。Earth的眼神充满不解，他看着神色冷漠的年下Omega询问：“你没事吧？”  
Mix握住Earth的手腕，说了两个字：“下车。”  
Earth对面前Omega的情绪偶尔会有动物一样敏感的嗅觉，譬如现在他本能地感知到危险，所以在抗议前身体就条件反射一般照着对方的命令去做。  
他被要求坐上车前盖。  
当他的衣服再一次被掀起，Earth抓住Mix的手腕：“你疯了么，这可是室外？”  
“我知道啊哥，但我很不好，想找你玩。”  
想和你玩，这是他们彼此之间的暗号。  
意味着和普通的亲密不同的形式，是更加极端的性爱方式——Mix会持续发出命令，而Earth能做的只有服从。这个听从本能的男人在发现自己喜欢被Omega命令之后并没怎么挣扎，反而会为这种游戏兴奋不已。  
如果Earth能理智分析一定会觉得自己的性癖不同寻常。  
可惜他没想起来和谁聊过自己同Mix之间性爱的种种细节，Mix也在暗中阻断所有人同Earth交流亲密行为的机会。

“他是不是告诉你，自己把床单弄脏是因为梦见起火了要浇水？“Alpha的眼神闪着兴奋的光，Mix不着痕迹地绷直背脊，没顺着对方的话接下去。  
“我有时都嫉妒他那么天真，你知道我只是捏了捏他的奶子，下面马上就挺起来了。是你调教出来的么？敏感度那么好。“Alpha陷入回忆，接着重新望向眼前的omega：“他那根粗得像个炮筒一样，你平常也吃得很满足吧？“  
Mix笑了笑。  
一脸得意的Alpha愣住了，转瞬恐惧地望着距离自己眼睛不过几毫米的叉子锋利的顶端。  
他根本没看清Mix的动作。  
“你知道，就算是这种拿来吃蛋糕的叉子，只要角度对剜掉一只眼睛也不算什么难事。“Mix收回手，默默喝了口眼前的咖啡：“就是过程可能没办法那么利索，你挣扎会更痛苦点。“  
Alpha擦擦自己额角的冷汗，扯出一个笑容：“你在开玩笑吧。“  
“我是在开玩笑。“Mix托起下巴，神情冷淡：“那现在能完整告诉我么，你对Earth都做了什么？”  
Alpha第一次觉得面对Omega也能寒毛直竖，他急忙点头。

“自己把T恤叼起来吧。”Mix拍了拍Earth的脸颊，后者就顺从地掀起自己的T恤边咬进嘴里。  
漂亮的腹部和胸部肌肉随着主人渐渐兴奋的呼吸而起伏，Mix只是把人晾在车盖上盯着看，对方胸前两颗褐色的奶头就自觉地挺起。Earth的表情沉迷又充满期待，偏偏还像个大小孩有一点纯真意味，Mix总是为对方时时刻刻流露的孩子气着迷，甚至也会为此口干舌燥。  
他伸出手，冰凉的指尖在一侧乳头上划过。  
车盖上的人发出一声气哼。  
“嘘……“Mix做了个噤声的手势，随即一根手指压在Earth嘴唇上，然后低下头咬上校之月一边饱满柔软的奶子。  
Beta的身体紧绷，抖得像被卷进一场暴风雪。  
他被Mix压上汽车前盖，任由Omega的啃咬将自己变成一滩汪洋。


End file.
